The present invention relates to a data transfer control device, an electronic instrument, and a data transfer control method.
The universal serial bus (USB) standard has been known as an interface standard for connecting a personal computer with a peripheral (electronic instrument in a broad sense). The USB (high-speed serial bus) has advantages in that instruments such as a mouse, keyboard, and printer can be connected using connectors of the same standard and so-called plug & play and hot plug can be implemented. The USB 2.0 standard has been developed and attracted attention as a standard which can implement a data transfer rate of 480 Mbps (megabits per second) (HS mode), which is remarkably higher than that of the USB 1.1 standard, while maintaining compatibility with the USB 1.1 standard.